wayward_soulsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cultist/Upgrades
Character Upgrades Throatcutter- Raises your chance of doing double damage with melee attacks. (+15% critical chance bonus) Eye for Weakness- Increases your damage done by backstabs. (+5 points of bonus damage) Alvari Intuition- Defeated enemies will drop more ammunition for your abilities. (20% more likely) Soul Feeder- Faster energy regeneration. (+20% recovery) Demonic Pact- Using a tattoo charge refunds some energy. (30% energy returned) Fearful Visage- Grants a chance that your attacks will stun an enemy. (5% chance) Diabolic Flesh- Recover more health when entering the next floor. (+5 health) Gift of the Vengeful- All classes gain a bonus chance of doing double damage with attacks. (+3% critical chance bonus) Ember Forge Upgrades Dagger Default *Old Dagger - "Svala has kept this dagger close for many years." (This and all other daggers have the ability to backstab. Power attack throws a dagger.) Upgrades *Brisance Knife - "Packed within these dreaded knives is an alchemical formula that explodes on impact, inflicting lethal burns and gashes." (Thrown daggers cause small explosions, but cost more energy.) *Gord's Jagged Teeth - "Legend states that Gord was a hulking beast of bone, born from the maelstrom of blight and ruin in which a dead god rests." (Grants a bonus to critical strike chance. Reduced throw range.) *Athame of Coiled Fire - "The witches of Dunmire marshes are secretive, their possessions rarely ever leave their homes. This artifact is an exception." (Power attack conjures a fiery greatsword to strike foes and reflect magical projectiles.) *Soulshiv - "This vile tool is destined for ritual sacrifices. It violently twists the victim's magic from their soul even as they still live." (Grants a chance to critical strike magic casters. Dagger throw stuns, does minor damage.) *The Twins - "The art of manipulating the shadow arts has long been lost. This dagger serves as a reminder of times past." (Conjures an additional shadow dagger when thrown, but costs considerably more energy.) Tattoo Default *Furious Red - "The art of binding demons with magical tattoo ink is rumored to have been mastered in a distant realm, ruled by a dragon god." (Conjures a cloud of ash that dissipates spells and blinds foes.) Upgrades *Brilliant Purple - "Brilliant Purple enhances the acuity of the demon's mind. Centuries of soul subjugation have only sharpened their psyche." (Fires a magical projectile that damages and stuns up to two foes.) *Nebulous Green - "Nebulous Green bolsters the demon's lust for chaos and ruin. A demon's bile is acidic and pungent." (Creates a short lasting field that burns away both flesh and magical projectiles.) *Shining Orange - "Shining Orange brings out the intensity of the demon's hate. One should be careful not to be overwhelmed." (Conjures a large cloud of ash that dissipates spells and blinds foes for a long duration.) *Ominous Black - "Ominous Black strengthens the darkness of the demon's soul. Little can heal corruption of the spirit." (Spews forth a word of pain, exploding your foe and stunning all near it.) *Wintry Blue - "Wintry Blue deepens the demon's cold apathy towards mortal life. Only a demon could be so callous." (Unleashes an icy bomb that stuns and slows enemies.) Rope Default *Cursed Rope - "Firsthand experience with demonic cults has taught Svala how to circumvent the negative effects of cursed artifacts." (Grants you a special stealth that lets you walk through foes.) Upgrades *Deathguard - "Linked together with the bones of a great pain-demon, the girdle's dark magic redirects harm to itself when activated." (You become invulnerable and stealthed, for a mere two seconds.) *Blood Ribbon - "The Blood Ribbon has been soaked in the blood of demons, imbuing the wearer with an insatiable bloodlust." (Grants a bonus to critical strike chance.) *Chaos Girdle - "Emblazoned on this artifact is the image of a three-eyed demon, perfectly emphasizing the turbulent magic resonating from it." (Replaces your stealth with an explosive dash that stuns foes over a small area.) *Startouched Sash - "This sash has absorbed the light of distant stars, infusing the user with vigorous mystic energies." (Your stealth includes a temporary speed boost, stealth lasts a short time.) *Belt of the Trickster - "It is said this belt was imbued with the spirit of an impish demon who reveled in tormenting his victims with obnoxious pranks." (Causes a damaging explosion when your stealth breaks, launching enemies away.) Category:Upgrades